Go Back to Bed, Son!
by Kyoneko7
Summary: Everything was going so well until he showed up.  Natsu really is clueless.  GrayXLucy.  Rated M for some sexual content.  Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

Hi everyone! I've had the idea for this story lurking in the back of my mind for quite some time now. This is just a little oneshot, purely GrayXLucy with a bit of Fairy Tail-esque humor thrown in xD. I just felt I needed to get this out of my head before I could actually continue with my other fic, so sorry about the delay on that.

Some of the writing in this is a little more explicit than I'm used to, so we'll see how it goes… xD

In any case, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review if you liked it! ^_^

_Gray and Lucy are finally expecting to have some alone time after a mission as they have been keeping their relationship secret from their team members. However, when a certain someone shows up, things can only go wrong. Warning! Rated M for some explicit sexual content!_

* * *

><p>-Go Back to Bed, Son-<p>

"Man, I'm exhausted," Lucy groaned. She dragged her pink suitcase off the train, then slumped down on the ground next to it. She watched as the rest of Team Natsu exited the train, Gray having habitually stripped again, and Erza carrying a motion-sick Natsu over her left shoulder. Happy flew out after them, chiding Gray for losing his clothes for the umpteenth time. He looked down in response, then frantically ran back onto the train in search of his clothes. Erza set Natsu down next to Lucy, then went to retrieve her luggage. The celestial spirit mage stared down at the poor fire mage, who was still green in the face.

"Oi, Natsu, you know we're off the train already," Lucy said, slightly amused at the state of her friend. When Natsu didn't reply, Lucy simply chuckled and directed her eyes towards the dimly lit night sky.

By the time Gray exited the train again (fully clothed this time xD), Erza had already secured her monstrous cart of luggage. She placed the still sick Natsu back over her shoulder, then said, "I'll make sure he gets home alright. Let's go, Happy!" She smiled at Gray and Lucy, then headed off into the night, one hand effortlessly pulling her luggage behind her as Happy flew not far above.

"Well, I guess that means we should get going too," Gray said, flashing Lucy a crooked smile. He held a hand out to her, and she blushed in response. When she placed her hand in his, he looked around for a moment, as if to make sure they were alone, then quickly pulled her up, encircling his arms around her and pulling her in closer to his chest. He buried his face in her sweet scented hair and sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this," he whispered.

Lucy laughed softly against his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know, Gray," she said. "I know it's difficult to keep this a secret, but—"

"We don't want to jeopardize our status as team members," Gray finished for her. "I know that, Lucy. I know that if we were to let this out in the open, it would completely change the atmosphere of our team. I know it's best for us not to lose our focus on missions. But that doesn't make it any easier to keep myself from you when Erza and that idiot are around." He pulled back a little to look her in the eyes.

"Gray." Lucy said his name softly, her lips curving into a warm smile. She placed her hands on either side of his face, then slowly pulled him down until his lips finally met hers. He eagerly kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist. She pulled away abruptly, laughing when she saw the dejected look on the boy's face-he obviously wanted more. "Tell you what," she smiled. "You can stay at my place tonight." She winked at him.

A playful smirk formed on Gray's lips. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, grabbing her suitcase with one hand, and her wrist with the other, dragging her off into the night.

"Slow down, Gray!" Lucy cried as she trailed behind him, almost regretting she'd said anything in the first place.

...

Lucy was panting when they finally made it to her apartment door. "Sorry, Lucy," Gray apologized, a key made of ice forming in his right hand. "I guess I was just really eager to spend some time with you…" He placed the key in the lock and turned it.

"It's okay, Gray," Lucy was smiling now. "I understand. It's been a while since we've been able to have any alone time."

Gray smiled back at her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. He opened the door slightly, then suddenly froze.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Th-they're here…" Gray's eye was twitching.

"What?" Lucy pushed the door open the rest of the way to find Natsu, Erza and Happy greeting them loudly.

"Hey! You finally made it here!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy sweatdropped. "I thought you guys were going home," she said quietly. Gray was still frozen beside her.

"Natsu was feeling a lot better, and we decided it would be wrong not to celebrate after such a successful mission," Erza said. She was holding a plate with a slice of strawberry cake on it. "I brought cake."

"Well who said you guys could come over here anyway?" Lucy yelled. "I'm exhausted and I was hoping to get some rest!"

"Then why is Gray with you?" Happy questioned, confused.

Lucy turned pale. "Uhhhh…He was just walking me home!" she explained, waving her arms frantically. "Just making sure that I got back alright. That Gray! He's such a nice guy!" She punched Gray in the arm playfully. He was still as frozen as a statue.

"Sure…" Erza and Happy both sweatdropped.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said, "Got any fire chicken?"

"Just help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, Natsu," Lucy sighed, her eyes shaded as she dragged Gray inside the apartment.

Lucy and Gray sat down on the sofa as Natsu and Happy raided the fridge. "Do you guys want some cake?" Erza asked, shoveling another forkful of strawberry cake into her mouth. The two merely shook their heads in response.

...

After a couple hours, Natsu and Happy were passed out on the couch, and Erza had finished her cake. Lucy was sipping coffee in the kitchen and Gray was sitting at her desk reading something. When Lucy finally realized what he was reading, she slammed her cup down on the counter and ran frantically over to the ice mage, pulling a stack of papers out of his hands. "Y-you idiot! You can't read my manuscript!" she shouted, her cheeks burning red.

Gray looked at her calmly. "No? But it was just getting interesting too."

"Is it a good story, Gray?" Erza asked. "I would be interested in reading it too." She was sitting in an armchair, a small pile of plates stacked next to her—leftover dishes from the cake she consumed.

"I don't know why you couldn't have just reused the same plate…" Lucy muttered. "And you guys can't read it! I told Levy-chan she would get to read it first!"

"Well then maybe after her then," Erza offered. "In any case, I could really go for a warm bath right now." In a puff of smoke, she used her requip magic to change into a towel, then headed towards the bathroom.

"H-hey! Who said you could use the bath?" Lucy placed her fingers against her temples, trying to suppress a headache.

Gray placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Surprised, she looked up at him. "Just let it be, Lucy," Gray said. "We both know she likes to take long baths, and those two are passed out on the couch, so technically that means we have some alone time now." He smirked at her playfully again. Lucy blushed, gasping slightly as he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and placed her gently on the bed, climbing on top of her and nuzzling behind her ear.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Lucy gasped, pushing against his chest. He pulled back to look at her. "I-I mean…Natsu and Happy are in the next room, and there's only a wall between us and Erza too." She was blushing violently now.

"Believe me. They won't even notice," he reassured her. He lowered his face near to hers again, brushing his lips against her ear. He was already nearly undressed, and when Lucy noticed this, she pushed against his chest again, forcing him to sit up. "What is it?" he asked.

She was still blushing. "You're practically undressed already," she said, a disapproving look on her face.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes. You're always stripping so quickly. It's so normal for you now I can't really say I'm impressed." She smiled at him mischievously. "Maybe I want to be the one to undress you for once." She shoved him off of her and sat up. "So go put your clothes back on and let's do this the right way."

Gray laughed as he got up to put his pants and shirt back on. "You are such a strange girl," he said, as he crawled back on the bed so that he was over her again. "But that's one of the things I really love about you." He leaned in slowly and kissed her softly on the lips, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue as her mouth moved gently against his.

It took a great deal of his willpower to keep himself from stripping. But he enjoyed every second as Lucy's fingers trailed slowly down his chest, undoing each shirt button as they went. Then her fingers slid up and down his bare chest, sending sparks of electricity down his spine. She pulled his shirt away from his body, their lips still locked tightly together, then her hands worked down to his belt buckle, unfastening it quickly, then unbuttoning his pants.

At the same time, Gray removed Lucy's shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment as he pulled her tank top up and over her head. With one hand, he unhooked her bra in one quick movement, and pulled it away from her body. She placed her hands around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as his ice cold fingers trailed across her bare stomach, up to her breasts. She gasped as his fingers circled around her full breasts, coming close to, but never once touching her nipples. His lips left hers, and he kissed lightly down her jaw, her neck, resting for a moment near her collarbone, before lingering at her chest. She was lost in the sensation of his touch, cold, yet warm at the same time, as his lips finally found her already perky nipple, and small whimper of pleasure escaped her lips. She willed herself to be quiet, knowing that her friends were on the other sides of these walls.

Then he brought his lips back to hers again, helping her to muffle any cries of pleasure she held back. His fingers drifted towards her skirt, pulling it down to her ankles. Then his hand moved back up her thigh, lingering at the top of her inner thigh, and hooked a finger at the top of her underwear, pulling those down to her ankles as well. He pulled back for a moment, his heart pounding as he took in the sight of her naked body. "You're beautiful, Lucy," he whispered. She blushed and sat up for a moment, her fingers tracing his hip bones as she helped him remove his pants and, finally, his boxers. His mind momentarily went blank as her fingers lightly trailed across his hard length. He couldn't take it anymore, and shoved her back down onto the bed, staring her in the eyes intensely, hungrily. "Are you ready, Lucy?" he smirked. She smiled timidly and nodded. He moved his lips to her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "I love you, Lucy," he breathed.

"I love you too," she responded, pulling him in for a kiss, as slowly, they became one.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open. Both Gray and Lucy turned their heads towards the door to see a certain fire mage standing in the doorway. They both froze.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "What are you doing?" He paused for a moment, taking in the scene before him. "Oh my God!" he cried. "Happy! Gray is attacking Lucy!" He pointed frantically at the two lovebirds. "Gray, if you hurt Lucy, I'll kill you!"

"G-Go back to bed, Natsu!" Gray yelled. "In your own house!"

"What in the world is going on out here?" The Titania walked over to the doorway, now wearing pajamas. When she saw both Lucy and Gray, her face turned bright red and her jaw dropped. "I…I'm sorry!" she cried.

Gray blushed and tore the sheets from the bed and away from Lucy in order to cover himself up. Lucy screamed, her face turning several shades of scarlet, as she quickly covered her exposed body with a pillow. "You strip all the time and yet now you're embarrassed to be seen naked all of a sudden?" she yelled at the ice mage. Gray turned away to face the window, still huddled in the sheets, and Lucy was left to face her friends standing in the doorway.

Erza was covering her eyes, while Natsu and Happy stood there dumbfounded, clearly confused as to what was going on. Awkward tension hung thick in the air. Lucy coughed. "Well…" she said after several minutes of silence, "I guess the secret's out now, huh?"

"What secret are you talking about, Lucy?" Natsu asked, question marks dancing around his head.

Lucy sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Well, that's that! I feel like Natsu really would be clueless like this lol<p>

In any case, thanks for reading and don't forget to **review** please! Let me know if you'd like me to keep writing more stories like this, whether for the humor or the more "romantic" parts xD

Also let me know if you'd like this to be more than just a oneshot, or if I should just leave it as is!


End file.
